


Becoming Despair

by SHSL_Thief_of_Light



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animal Abuse, Animal Death, Brainwashing, Canon-Typical Violence, Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, It Gets Worse, It's Junko, Mental Coercion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Psychological Torture, Tags Are Hard, That's where i'll diverge from canon, The Tragedy of Hope's Peak Academy, Ultimate Despair (Dangan Ronpa), but not video brainwashing, what were you expecting?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Thief_of_Light/pseuds/SHSL_Thief_of_Light
Summary: After getting into Junko's lair in Hope's peak, the students of Class 77-B are trapped and forced to face their worst fears.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 2





	Becoming Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I'm beginning with Gundham because the idea came for him first. I know how to do a couple more, but I'll try to do as much as possible. Even if i'm the worst of finishing fics, at least for Gundham i'm well ahead so it will be concluded.

Gundhan woke up. His head was numb, and his thoughts were confused. The last thing he remembers was fighting off the reserved course students alongside Nidai. — Did we lose? It is not possible! — He said it out loud as his mind was racing through molasses. He looked around trying to find something to remember what happened.

He was in a kitchen, sitting at the table, tied by his wrists and ankles to the chair. The chair itself was bolted firmly on the floor. If he had all the might of The Supreme Overlord of Ice, he could set himself free, but not in his current state. — Damn it!

The kitchen was well equipped and modern. The ceiling and walls were sparkling white and the cabinets and the floor were ebony black. The clock above the sink was the face of a monochromatic bear. If the time on it was right, it was already the morning of the day after the fight. — What in the name of the seven hells is this?! — His voice boomed in the empty kitchen.

Somewhere else in the house a noise came. A dry and rhythmic sound began to come closer. It was… Heels? Somebody was coming. — Whoever it is, you will regret messing up with the Supreme Overlord of Ice! — Gundhan screamed to the top of his lungs. Usually his hamsters would come out at this point. But… Where were them? For a moment he hesitates. His hand tries to go for his scarf, only to burn against the ropes that were tying it.

Even before he saw her shoes, he knew that that sound was her heels. The first thing he saw across the door was a mountain of bleached hair held in 2 ponytails by bear scrunchies. Her clothes fit with the theme of the rest of the scene. Black and white, but with an incredibly short red skirt. Where he had seen her before? Whatever happened to him was still clouding his thoughts, but…

— Hii! I’m Junko Enoshima, and… — Her sweet and energetic voice jogged some part of his memory. The freshman how came looking for a pet! The model one!

— I know who you are. Don’t you see that I am bound against my will? Free me at once and you will know the favor of… —The expression on her face changed instantly and drastically. Enough to startle the boy.

— You didn’t let me finish, dumbass. Fuck it! Let’s get on with it. —Her voice and mannerism changed as well, transforming the sweetness in aggressiveness.

— It was me that brought you here, for you are Tanaka the Forbidden One, Ultimate Breeder, Supreme Overlord of Ice, and my upperclassmen. —What was happening here? Every other phrase that come out of her mouth had different tone and inflection. — How are your accommodations?

— You are responsible for this indignity? How dare you! Release me if you don’t want to feel the rage of… — His deep voice filled the small kitchen, but she didn’t even acknowledge his distress.

— Uhm… I would, but you know, I didn’t have all the trouble to bring you here just to let you go this easily. —The energy in the voice was completely drained, like she suddenly decided that the game she was playing wasn’t fun anymore. — You must be hungry. Aren’t you? I’ll make something for you to eat.

She walked out the door under Gundham’s protests, the sound of her heels on the floor disappearing in the distance. Gundham’s head was spinning faster and faster, what happened yesterday? With time, the fumes around his head began to clear. They didn’t lose the fight. — Ah ha! I knew we were unstoppable! — But then he remembered the lair, the trap and the gas. Did everyone got captured? Where are the others?

—My Twelve Zodiac Generals! The time is nigh for you fulfill your contract! Come to my aid! —Gundham waited a second, listening for the familiar sound of his hamsters. The kitchen was again in silence. —Come to me, San-D! Jum-P!

The though of something happening to his hamsters made him begin to thrash against the ropes again, his feet forcing the chair back. He could feel that with enough force the chair would get loose, it was just a matter to do it before she come back and…

—I wouldn’t do that if I were you. — He felt a cold blade in his neck as the emotionless voice spoke into his ear. A pungent odor hit his nose mixed with the metallic smell of his own blood — My sister will come back soon. I suggest you wait quietly. After all she did all of this for you.

Gundham couldn’t talk fearing deepening his wound. His head was locked by a lean and muscular arm, so she couldn’t see who was speaking. So, defeated, he stopped forcing the chair behind. Immediately he felt the pressure of the knife disappear, and he could once again move his head. He looked in the direction of the voice to see a black-haired girl in a simple school uniform with no knife to be seen.

—What are you talking about? What kind of hell is this? Let me out at once and I will forgive what you just did! —Gundhan once again was bellowing. The girl barely moved. His stomach begins to hurt. His last meal had been yesterday’s lunch. The wound on his throat was still bleeding, but it didn’t present any immediate danger. For now, he would wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic in the same AU. Should I start a collection?


End file.
